


Kohaku based story that needs an Opinion

by Inufan12



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Not a Story, opinions needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inufan12/pseuds/Inufan12
Summary: Need an opinion about something. don't worry it's nothing bad or the like. this one is really tame. Just want your opinions on this.





	Kohaku based story that needs an Opinion

Hi there, I know the first opinion based topic didn't go well but my friend has another one. Yes i'm relaying his message again as he's still fearful of being exposed. Yet he says that this is much better yet still need some opinions to see if anyone is interested. Please read and give your honest opinion. 

In this story Kohaku is 14 or the canon age of 11 depending on which age you all are ok with. He has failed his mission and returns back to Naraku, who knocks him out. When he wakes he's strapped down to a table. Naraku says he has to be punished for failing. Kohaku expects pain, but instead something unexpected happens. He feels a light caress on his bare foot. Naraku tickles him as punishment. Something completely different from what he usually gets. Now Naraku, with some assistance from Kagura, tickles Kohaku to tears, only getting his feet, underarms and belly and sides. Nothing more than that, a general story for everyone. 

That's the basic premise. Naraku punishes Kohaku with tickle torture. 

He would like some feedback if this is something people would want to see, it'll help him in deciding to do it.


End file.
